Bondage Loz
by LadyYazoo
Summary: Shônen Ai, OneShot / Yazoo ganz intiem mit Loz


Bondage Loz (Shônen-Ai)

Yazoo und Loz, ganz Intim. Kurz und ohne lange Vorgeschichte.

Erzählt aus Yazoos Sicht:

Loz ist schön von mir verschnürt worden. Er liegt wie eine Raupe auf der Matratze. Nackt und hilflos.  
Ich streichle langsam, immer wieder über seinen Körper und genieße sein Seufzen. Lozs Glied bettelt ziemlich offensichtlich nach mehr, doch ich bin noch länger mit Lozs Oberkörper beschäftigt. Mit der Zunge fahre ich über eine seiner Brustwarzen, beiße vorsichtig hinein und bespiele sie wieder mit der Zunge.  
"Na, gefällt dir das?"  
'Ah, ich bin selbst bereits so hart. Lange halte ich das selber nicht mehr durch... . Vielleicht sollte ich ihn... . NEIN, ich kann mich noch ein wenig beherrschen.'

"Ich will mehr, Yazoo!", bettelt Loz.  
"Hm, noch nicht mein Liebster, noch nicht... "  
Ich schmiege mich mit meinem unglaublich harten Glied an Lozs Bein, so dass er spürt, was ich empfinde. Ich sehe ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er es spürt.  
Mein Mund berührt Lozs feuchte Eichel und ich lasse zärtlich meine Zuge über die empfindsame Haut fahren. Ich höre, wie Loz fast winselt, doch im selben Moment winsele auch ich, denn ich bin kurz vor dem Zerbersten!  
Ich schmiege mich noch fester gegen sein Bein und fühle die, ihn fesselnden, Seile an meiner empfindsamen Haut.  
Ich umklammere sein muskulöses Bein förmlich mit meinen Beinen.

Loz verkrampft sich leicht und krallt seine Finger in das Laken unter sich.  
"YAZOO!", ruft er flehend.  
"Ja, Loz, ruf nach mir", raune ich.  
Loz bringt noch ein paar Mal meinen Namen hervor und ich genieße seine süße Qual. Seine Stimme klingt wirklich ziemlich gequält.  
Ich lasse von ihm ab und sehe, wie Loz sich auf der Matratze windet.  
Ich bin so stolz auf meine Tat!

Schließlich drehe ich Loz auf den Bauch. Er kann sich ja selber kaum rühren. Ich hebe sein Becken an und drücke es in meinen Schoß, um in ihn eindringen zu können. Loz seufzt erleichtert und ich flüstere ihm ins Ohr:  
"Jetzt werde ich dich so richtig vögeln, mein lüsterner Sklave."  
Ich kichere leise in mich hinein.  
Mit meinen Händen umfasse ich Lozs Taille und dann bewege ich mein Becken leicht vor und zurück.  
Einfach himmlisch! Für einen Moment sehe ich Sterne vor Augen.  
Loz wimmert und versucht fast verzweifelt, mit seinen zusammengeschnürten Händen, sein Glied zu erreichen, doch er scheitert, da meine Fesselkunst ihn hindert.  
Ich greife mit meiner Linken um sein Becken herum und nehme sein pralles Geschlechtsteil in meine Hand. Während meine Beckenbewegung langsam immer schneller wird, massiere ich ihn gekonnt.  
Loz liegt vor mir mit den Schultern nach unten geneigt, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und gegen die Matratze gepresst. Bei jedem meiner Stöße, bellt er beinahe wie ein Hund.  
Er gibt schließlich einen gequälten Laut von sich, da mein Griff unfreiwillig grober wird, doch er findet sich schnell mit dieser kleinen Folter ab. Es gefällt ihm sogar.  
„Pack zu, Yazoo!", ruft er halb in das Laken hinein.  
„Oh, Wahnsinn!", gebe ich als Antwort zurück, da ich intensiv fühlen kann, wie das Blut durch seinen Phallus pulsiert.  
„Yazoo!", ruft Loz wieder, „hör... jetzt... nicht auf. Ich komme!"  
„Und wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, hm?"  
„NEIN! Ich komme!"  
„Komm, Loz."  
„JA!"  
„Komm."  
„HIJAAAAA!"  
Ich versuche, cool zu bleiben, um Loz zu ärgern, doch es gelingt jetzt nicht mehr - mein eigener Höhepunkt ist kurz vor dem Einsetzen.  
Fast wie von selbst schnellt mein Becken ihm entgegen und mein Bewegungsrhythmus wird schnell und kurz. Ich fühle erst Benommenheit, doch dann werden alle Empfindungen ganz klar und deutlich, spitzen sich zu bis zum zerbersten, um sich dann zu entladen.  
„Hnnhnnhnnhnn... ", höre ich mich selbst kläglich winseln.  
Loz muss wohl im selben Moment wie ich eingesetzt haben, denn ich fühle, wie sich meine Hand mit seinem heißen Samen füllt und höre, wie er immer wieder, „YazooooYazooooYazoooo... ", jammert.  
Erleichtert falle ich mit einem tiefen Seufzer nach vorn und bleibe einen Moment auf Lozs Rücken liegen.  
„Ah, Yazoo, küss mich. Ich will... deine Lippen", fleht Loz mich an.  
Sein Kopf ist noch immer recht ungemütlich auf die Matratze gepresst.  
Ich löse mich endlich von ihm und beginne seelenruhig seine Fesseln an Armen und Beinen zu lösen.  
„Hmm, ich liebe es, wenn du so flehend meinen Namen winselst. Er klingt so immer noch am besten."  
„Yazoo klingt nur beim Sex gut?", fragt Loz mich frech, nach meiner Bemerkung.  
„Hm."  
Irgendwie fällt mir darauf keine Antwort ein.  
Loz setzt sich auf und kommt ganz nah an mein Gesicht heran, um mich zu küssen.  
„Deine Lippen... „, raunt er verträumt und berührt sie dann mit den seinen.


End file.
